Untitled
by Tsukasa 900
Summary: Two lost teen's cross paths and join togeather on the biggest journey of there lives. Will romance keep them togeather and make the world worth living for again? Or will all be lost bc of the death of a false lover. FIND OUT! R and R folks!


It had been two months. Yes, two long, cold, and harsh months. The wandering girl walked along the road of the unfamiliar town. Her long, beautiful, red hair blew in the March wind. She was cold and very tired. Her back ached for she hadn't had a bed since she left. She longed for a bed, no not for a bed, for her bed. Then she thought about just why she'd rather be in the cold and on the streets, instead of back there.  
  
Flashback  
  
"No! Stop it! Please mother, don't do it! Don't leave me. Not with him." Tears strum down Kristin's well framed face. The twenty nine year old mother had a knife; she recklessly took it to her throat.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Kristin, I will always love you... Please don't ever forget me. I love you..." The knife slit threw the skin of her thought, like a warm knife threw butter. Kristin fell on the floor, she fell hard. Out of all places she had to wake up in... a hospital!? It was four in the morning and everything that happened earlier was a blur. She got up and did the only thing she could think of. Run. Kristin, only fourteen years old, ran as far and fast as she could.  
  
End of Flashback 'Sigh' the gorgeous teen continued down the peaceful street. Until... "James!" Kristin flung around, her deep blue eyes searching for where the sound had come.  
  
"James! I'm telling you boy, get down here! Or I'm coming for yaw!" Kris saw a handsome, yet slender and muscular body climbing out the top window. She could tell the older man was getting closer for the pace out the window was quickening.  
  
"Boy! Get back in this house!" The Boy replied with disgust in his voice.  
  
"No." He simply continued to climb, paying no mind to the grown man leaning out the window. Now, jumping from the tree, the boy started walking down the street.  
  
'Obviously a drunk, he's probably just like me.' Kristin thought to herself.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Krisy! You stupid piece of crap! Get down here now! Call the ambulance, tell them your mama fell down the stairs and had another accident, now!" The girl knew what was happening. He was drunk... again. This time he took it too far. Her mother had two broken ribs and a broken wrist.  
  
"I'm going to the hospital."  
  
"Feh, do what you want, your not my problem." She walked the mire fifteen blocks.  
  
"Hey Lisa? Where is my mother being held?"  
  
"Room 215, on the second floor. What happened this time Krisy?"  
  
"You know... the usual." Kristin tried to flash a smile.  
  
"Hun, if anything is going on you can always tell me."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks for everything." The slender girl walked up to the hospital room.  
  
"Mother? Are you awake?"  
  
"Oh, is that you sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me mom."  
  
"Krisy... I will always love you."  
  
"What? I'm confused, mother?"  
  
End Of Flashback Memories flooded back, and at this time she saw the boy sluggishly walking away, head down, and hands stuffed into his pockets. The long haired girl ran after the fading figure.  
  
"Hey! My names Kristin. What's your name?" He continued to walk, paying no mind to her.  
  
"Hello? You're so rude! I asked you a question kid." Kristin stood there with her hands on her hips. He looked up at her, with the coldest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Hmm." He put his head back down. After Krisy just saw his face she knew he was about her age. Maybe older!  
  
"James, I believe it is? Is 'hmm' all you can say?" They dude was obviously not a quote "love and peace" guy.  
  
"You nuisance, go away." Kristin couldn't help but to keep on following the boy. He had checked into a run down hotel. With what small amount of money she had, Krisy was able to get a room. A bed, she finally had a bed. She slept really well that night. In the morning she decided to do the wash and take a very well deserved shower. Later on, Krisy had wandered over to the indoor pool. She was hoping for HIM to be there. As a matter of fact, she saw him at the bar on the way. She slowly, but surely sat down besides him.  
  
"Little early for a drink, wouldn't you say so?" She giggled slightly. He looked up and stared into the most beautiful, well shaped, glittering sapphire eyes... He pulled away.  
  
"You're so irritating. Why did you follow me?" He demanded.  
  
"Irritating?! Well, I suppose I could be, but you're the devious one." She smirked largely. James got up and started to walk off. He wanted to stay, but couldn't make himself stay. He got back to his room. Meanwhile...  
  
"OH MY GOD! Krisy!???" Two girls ran up to Kristin. They were with two boys.  
  
"Tai! Matt! Aki! And Linn!? Is that really you guys?"  
  
"Yo girl, where have you been? We been looking all over for you. The one boy named Tai said, in his deep, yet soothing voice.  
  
"Around." She replied.  
  
"Around? Is that all you can say?" All of them replied.  
  
"Yeah... It's a long story. Come back to my room. I'll tell you guys the whole story."  
  
Back with James.....  
  
He got back to his room and slowly started pulling his shirt off. He was so tiered. 'Krisy. I shouldn't think about her. We should never meet again. Then, why can't I stop thinking about her? I must leave, tonight!' He started to doze off when he her noise from the next room.  
  
"Matt! No more kittens! Come on, even bingo head over there knows you have a "thing" for them... but you're a guy."  
  
"I'm going to pound you Tai!" He herd girls start giggling, and then break out in pure laughter.  
  
"Run Tai!"  
  
"Get him Matt!" THUD One of the guys fell down. He could tell it was the guy they called Tai was victorious.  
  
"You're such a flake Matt. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." It went silent.  
  
It went silent, then came a knock at the door. James sluggishly walked over to see what in the name of god would be bothering him. To his dismay, five figures stood there. He recognized one of them to be Kristin. She was with two other girls and two guys.  
  
"Yo, I'm Matt." A short kid about 5"3" with deep green eyes and brown hair said.  
  
"I'm Tai!" This guy was taller, about six feet tall, but he had light blue eyes with a dirty blonde hair color.  
  
"My name is Aki, pleased to meet you sir." She seemed as innocent as a newborn baby with her soft brown eyes and her short reddish hair. Then a hand flew onto James's back.  
  
"What's up?! Names Linn." This girl obviously not half as polite as the others stood about five foot five. She had long brown hair and looked pretty tough.  
  
"hey James, these are my friends... What a coincident running into them. Wouldn't you think?"  
  
"Why do you insist on bothering me?" James slammed the door in there faces.  
  
"How rude of that man!" Aki complained. They herd something in the room.  
  
"I herd that girl." James yelled. James walked slowly over to his bed and then when he was about to sit down he noticed something in the corner of the dim hotel room.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself." A very tall majestic creature emerged.  
  
"Get out of my room women."  
  
"James, but what if I don't want to leave?" James was getting annoyed.  
  
"Who let you in here? Get out before I hurt you." The body moved closer to James.  
  
"I'm not going any where, and you can't hurt me. We are too much alike. I know James, I know everything you've been threw. The pain, the torture, and the loss of your dear mother and your beloved sister." The creature smirked and started to giggle.  
  
"I know you better then you know yourself.Ha ha ha haa"  
  
"Who the hell are you!? I demand you tell me."  
  
"Don't you remember me Jay? My name is ...."  
  
End of chapter one. Hope you like! This was originally going to be a Yuyuhakasu fic but I changed the names to make it original work. R AND R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The queen of randomness: Hey Tofu! Whats up? Tsukasa chan: Hey random one! Not much. Just trying to get all these people to r and r. The queen of randomness: For reals?! giggles They better if they don't want you comeing after them with your new Kitsune powers. Tsukasa chan: Yup Evil piano music Mwahahahaha 


End file.
